A la recherche du cadeau idéal
by Natasha Nox
Summary: Pas facile de trouver le cadeau de Noël parfait pour Henry... Surtout quand on doit faire face au tempérament de feu de Regina ! (OS/UA/AH)


**_A la recherche du cadeau idéal_**

**_._**

**OS de Noël**

**_._**

**_par Natasha Nox_**

**_._**

Joyeux réveillon!

Un petit OS court et sans prétentions (d'une folle qui publie la nuit du réveillon de Noël...) qui vient de me sortir de l'esprit. Il met en avant deux personnes que j'adore : Régina et Emma.

_"A la recherche du cadeau parfait" est un UA :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bonne fête!_

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un rayon enfant d'un grand centre commercial, parmi les parents affolés qui recherchaient des cadeaux de Noël à la dernière minute, entre les Barbies d'un côté et les voitures télécommandées de l'autre, un jeune couple se disputait bruyamment.<p>

"Non, Regina, celui-ci est trop cher."

Emma essayait de raisonner sa douce qui avait toujours tendance à faire des folies. La jolie brunette pinça les lèvres et reposa le jouet :

"Mais on ne va pas lui acheter un jeu de société."

"Il y a de très bons jeux classiques : le cluedo...le scrabble...le monopoly..."

"Le monopoly, s'écria Regina, vexée. Mais où vas-tu chercher ces idées, Emma? Tu souhaites que notre petit Henry devienne un commerçant avide d'argent, prêt à vendre et hypothéquer tous ses biens pour être riche?"

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, tira sur sa tignasse blonde, et souffla : "Tu exagères toujours."

Derrière elles, un vieux monsieur s'immisça dans la conversation et grogna :

"D'un autre côté, elle n'a pas tort."

Au moment où Emma allait répondre à ce dernier de se mêler de ses affaires, Regina déclara, les mains sur les hanches : "Ah, tu vois! "

"Des Actions Man alors?"

"Henry n'est pas une fille, il ne joue pas aux poupées."

"Une voiture électrique?"

"Il en a déjà une, Emma."

La blonde haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans les poches de son jean. Face à Regina et sa persévérance, elle abandonnait. Comme chaque année, trouver un cadeau à leur fils était une épreuve, voire un supplice. Leurs recherches se terminaient sur une dispute, et pour finir, Regina gagnait la partie et achetait le cadeau d'Henry.

"Puis-je vous aider, mesdames?" demanda une vendeuse qui se posta à côté d'Emma.

"Non merci", répondit sèchement Regina, en toisant la vendeuse, Visiblement, elle commençait à perdre patience. Puis la brune se retourna vers sa chérie, lui prit la main pour sortir du rayon.

"J'ai une idée, "confia-t-elle à Emma en lui rajustant le col de son chemisier.

"Oui?"

"Achetons chacune un cadeau."

"Mais Henry risque de préférer un cadeau plus qu'un autre et l'une de nous deux sera vexée."

"Henry nous aime autant, toi comme moi, Emma", répliqua Regina en se rapprochant d'elle.

La jeune femme caressa l'épaule de la blonde : "Essayons au moins une fois."

"Je te fais confiance."

"A quatorze heures à la voiture, okay? La galerie marchande est autorisée pour nos recherches", précisa Regina, portable à la main, tout en s'éloignant.

Emma acquiesça et partit de son côté.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

L'instant T. Le cœur des deux femmes battait à la chamade, craignant d'avoir toutes deux commis une erreur. Suite à leur dispute, elles n'avaient plus reparlé du cadeau d'Henri.

Devant elles, agenouillé devant le sapin, le garçon avait déballé tous ses cadeaux. Il n'en restait plus que deux, les deux cadeaux finalistes. Tout joyeux, Henri arracha le papier-cadeau et cria : "Une écharpe et un bonnet! De ma couleur préférée! Le Père Noël s'est souvenu que je tombais souvent malade!"

Emma vit Regina sourire.

De toute évidence, les cadeaux les plus utiles pouvaient souvent combler un enfant plus qu'on ne le pensait.

Henri se chargea ensuite du dernier cadeau.

"Des gants! J'avais perdu les miens!", cria Henri qui enfila aussitôt ses derniers cadeaux, en dépit de la chaleur étouffante dans la maison.

Il rajouta d'une petite voix : "Tu as vu maman le Père Noël aurait pu emballer ces cadeaux ensemble parce qu'ils ont le même motif."

En voyant que le bonnet, les gants et le bonnet porter le même signe avec un cœur transpercé d'une flèche, Emma gloussa.

Même éloignées, les deux femmes avaient toujours les mêmes idées.

"On dirait que les _Pères Noël_ ont pensé à la même chose", souffla Regina dans l'oreille de la blonde.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, sourirent et se réconcilièrent en un doux baiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Et vous, lecteur? <strong>

**Quels cadeaux avez-vous reçu? **

**Une belle écharpe, des gants et un bonnet? **


End file.
